The goal of this pilot research project is to explore the knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs that Pacific Islanders (Pis) hold about biospecimen collection, use, and banking. Utilizing a community-based participatory research (CBPR) model, this study will initiate a dialogue among PI community members regarding their decision making processes around participation in biomedical research, in particular, the collection, use, and storage of biospecimens. Findings from this qualitative study will provide a pan PI perspective from Marshallese, Native Hawaiian, Samoan, Chamorro, and Tongan communities in Southern California that will inform health care providers, researchers, and policy makers on the conduct of future research and intervention practices with PI populations.